


【精靈寶可夢】伊布的一天（赤綠。21112020伊布日賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: ABO設定赤紅 alpha青綠 omega
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊布是個不打擾父母做事的乖孩子

早上七點半，露出肚皮仰躺在小窩中的伊布因為牛奶咖啡的香氣而睜開眼睛，只見牠"咪"的一聲從小窩中彈起，一蹦一跳地朝廚房走去。十一月下旬的卡洛斯一般要待到八點後才能看到陽光，陽光還未升起的早上有點寒冷，但這對伊布來說不是個困擾。牠毫不猶豫地踏著小碎步前往廚房，他知道他的主人正在那煮早餐。  
「咪！」  
「你醒來了，早安呀！」  
青綠回頭和牠道安後就繼續動作。伊布嗅了嗅空氣，除了最近愈發濃郁的薄荷牛奶香外，牠還聞到牛乳炒蛋、烤吐司和煎雞肉腸的氣味。青綠總是會各分牠一些，今天又是令人期待的一天。

用過早餐，青綠把餐具丟進洗碗機後便穿戴好大衣、圍巾和靴子準備出門。最近他的行程只有家裡和研究所，伊布想念湖邊的草地和海邊的陽光了，但一年中總會有好幾次這種日子，牠是不喜歡，但已經習慣了。  
「伊布，出門囉！」  
「咪！」  
伊布小跑步至門前，躍進青綠懷中，鑽進他的大衣。青綠的公寓離研究所不遠，走路二十分鐘，腳踏車少於十分鐘。今天他選擇步行過去。道路兩旁的行道樹都已換好了秋衣，一隻烈箭鷹站在公園噴泉的雕像頭上，沉默但不失威嚴地守護著在地上啄食飼料的火箭雀和小箭雀們。傲骨燕和大王燕已飛往溫暖的南方過冬，好久沒見踪影了。安靜和諧的鳥群被幾隻突然穿越跑過的咚咚鼠嚇至四散，直到青綠步離公園都還沒回來。

早上八點四十五分，青綠走進了研究所，今天布拉塔諾博士不在，但卡魯穆來了幫忙。伊布因能見到超能妙喵而高興。牠和抑制寶可夢打鬧到接近中午，青綠和卡魯穆要吃午餐的時候。牠和超能妙喵都分到些很好吃的法式麵包。  
「這次結束後你有什麼計畫嗎？」  
「伽勒爾吧，赤紅還沒現場看過極巨化，想帶他去看看。」  
聽到熟悉的名字，伊布動了動耳朵，除了草地和陽光，牠也想念牠的黃色電氣鼠朋友。  
「可是大比鳥不是還沒有檢疫計畫嗎？」  
「是呀！騎鋼鎧鴉吧！」  
青綠不得體地咬住叉子前端，  
「真難得聽到你這樣講。」  
卡魯穆的笑容很好看，他身上從來沒有別的味道，但伊布也很喜歡他，當然還有超能妙喵。  
「唉！畢竟是丹帝對上奇巴納的比賽嘛……」  
青綠無奈地嘆了口氣，卡魯穆因替他高興而微笑著。

飯後加玩了一個上午，伊布和超能妙喵在瓦楞紙小窩中睡到下午三點多。牠倆醒來後，從兩位訓練家處討來兩份樹果口味的零嘴。吃完零嘴後是直到下午五時半的追逐打鬧。  
「那我先走了喔！」  
「嗯，我會把資料傳給博士的。」  
「辛苦了。伊布！」  
「咪！」  
牠朝卡魯穆和超能妙喵蹭了蹭當是道別。離開研究所後，青綠沒有回家，反而坐上研究所的自行車朝相反方向騎去。  
「咪？」  
在一個馬路口等待綠燈亮起時，伊布抬頭表示疑問。  
「今天赤紅要過來喔！」  
聞言，伊布豎直雙耳，今天會看到皮卡丘！難怪昨夜主人聊電話時，薄荷香混入了很多牛奶的香味。  
「你很想念皮卡丘吧？接下來能一起玩一段時間喔！」  
「咪！」  
高興萬分的伊布閉著眼享受頭頂處的撫摸，牠滿心期待著好友到來的時刻。

晚上六點，菜市場已是準備關門的狀態，青綠因此轉到超市買晚餐材料。他買了些肉、許多的菜以及一包牠和皮卡丘都愛吃的餅乾零嘴。  
「咪咪！」  
在要走過寶可夢零嘴區時，伊布看到了一個熟悉的包裝。牠從青綠懷中跳下，撐著牆兩腿站立，朝那包零嘴咪咪叫了兩聲。那是一包新出的起士口味零嘴，青綠買過給牠吃，牠很是喜歡，而且覺得皮卡丘也會喜歡。  
「櫃子還有喔！皮卡丘來到時一起吃吧！」  
「咪！」  
雖然不懂既然櫃子有，為什麼青綠都不開給牠吃，但想到能和好友分享，伊布決定不多作計較。

晚上九點，門鈴聲和烤箱完成工作的提示聲同時響起。本在客廳玩球的伊布連忙跑到廚房通知青綠，  
「有鑰匙為什麼不自己開門呀……」  
蹲在烤箱前的青綠不解地皺眉，但沒等他站起，鑰匙在匙孔轉動的聲音便穿過客廳傳來。認得這聲音的伊布興奮地咬起紅色小球朝門口奔去。  
「皮卡！」  
門才開條縫，皮卡丘就硬要擠進來，兩邊脹鼓鼓的臉被牠自己壓成滑稽的形狀。  
「咪！」  
久別重逢的兩隻寶可夢高興地撲到對方身上，在地上滾成一團，皮卡丘的訓練家看著牠倆微笑，伊布久未聞到的檀木香在室內飄散。赤紅把鑰匙放到門邊的鞋櫃上，朝廚房走去。忙於和皮卡超打鬧的伊布沒跟上，但公寓不大，因此牠能清楚聽到廚房中的聲音。  
「有鑰匙還按什麼門鈴喇。」  
「好癢欸！」  
「做了扁豆燉肉和焗烤馬鈴薯，不夠還有些可頌——先吃飯喇！嗯……」  
隱藏在薄荷香中的牛奶香氣變得濃厚。伊布很喜歡這個味道，因為它聞起來和那起司零嘴有點相似，而且每次青綠散發這氣味後都特別好說話。啊！起司零嘴！還是先和皮卡丘再玩一下吧！這濃度的氣味出現時，青綠和赤紅都很不愛理人的。  
「皮卡？」  
注意到牠走神的皮卡丘側過頭，伊布用頭以玩耍的力度撞向牠圓滾滾的肚子。皮卡丘撲向牠反撃，牠倆從客廳追到房間，玩得很不愉快。

晚上十一點，兩位訓練家總算用完晚餐。他倆來到客廳，赤紅躺上沙發，青綠趴伏在他身上，這是二人見面時常見的光景，伊布和皮卡丘對此都見怪不怪。原本漸漸消散的奶香再次變得濃郁，一向沉穩溫厚的檀香也像是被烈焰燒灼般迸發著。  
「赤紅……」  
添上奶香的青綠會變得虛弱，從前伊布對此很是擔心，但現在牠知道赤紅能很好地應付這狀況。玩了一天的伊布感覺到睡意，牠坐在地上打了個大呵欠，坐在牠身旁的皮卡丘也跟著打了個。伊布抬起前爪扒了扒眼睛，皮卡丘湊過來舔舐牠的臉頰。  
「咪？（要睡覺了嗎？）」  
「皮卡！（可以呀！）」  
伊布領著好友走到青綠的房間，牠的小窩足夠擠下牠倆。牠倆在軟綿綿的小窩抱成一團，進入夢鄉前，伊布提醒自己明天要記得叫青綠給牠們起司零嘴。


	2. 晚點更

晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更晚點更


End file.
